warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flametail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }}(temporarily) |age=Approx. 21 moons (1.75 years) at death |death=Drowned under ice |kit=Flamekit |apprentice=Flamepaw |mca=Flamepaw, Flametail |mc=Flametail |starclan resident=Flametail |mother=Tawnypelt |father=Rowanclaw |brother=Tigerstar |sister=Dawnpelt |mentor=Littlecloud |temporary mentor=Cloudtail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope, The Apprentice's Quest, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Flametail is a flame-colored orange tom with bright blue eyes. Flametail was a medicine cat of ShadowClan in the lake territories. He was born as Flamekit to Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt, along with Tigerkit and Dawnkit. Despite wanting to be a medicine cat, he was initially made Flamepaw as a warrior apprentice due to Blackstar's temporary disbelief in StarClan. He assisted in faking a sign from StarClan to regain Blackstar's faith, and Flamepaw and his family rejoined ShadowClan, Flamepaw becoming Littlecloud's apprentice. Later, he earned his medicine cat name, Flametail. While playing on the frozen lake, Flametail fell through the ice and drowned, despite Jayfeather's efforts to save him. Much controversy arose after his death, particularly whether Jayfeather had intended to kill him, which his sister Dawnpelt strongly believed. However, Flametail came to forgive Jayfeather for not being able to save him. History ''Power of Three :Flamekit is born to Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt alongside Tigerkit and Dawnkit. He has aspirations to become a medicine cat, but when Sol takes over ShadowClan, Flamepaw is forced to train as a warrior. Because of this, Tawnypelt takes Flamepaw and his littermates to ThunderClan with her kin, and he is apprenticed to Cloudtail. He, his littermates, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaypaw fake a sign from StarClan to convince Blackstar to believe again. Their plan succeeds and Flamepaw and his littermates return home. He becomes Littlecloud's apprentice. Omen of the Stars :He has earned his full name, now named Flametail. He maintains a close relationship with his littermates. Following the battle of the border, Flametail receives a dream from Raggedstar warning him that ShadowClan must stand alone. Littlecloud disagrees, and Flametail continually worries about his ailing mentor. He also repeatedly has dreams of falling into darkness. While playing prey-stone with his Clanmates on the frozen lake, Flametail falls through the ice and drowns. Jayfeather tries to save his friend, but Rock prevents him. :Once in StarClan, Flametail is lured to the Dark Forest. Brokenstar orders Ivypaw to kill him, but Tigerheart prevents her. Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail and he is confined to camp. After finding a burning reed, Jayfeather visits the Moonpool to speak with Flametail, who explains to the other medicine cats that Jayfeather did not kill him. Flametail is not the fourth cat in the prophecy like Jayfeather originally thought, but promises to stand with the Clans in the coming battle. Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, Flametail appears at Tigerheart's nine lives ceremony and gives him the gift of love. ''Novellas'' : In ''Tawnypelt's Clan, Tawnypelt often thinks about her deceased son when she feels out of place in ShadowClan. Tawnypelt reminisces about Flametail when watching over Pouncekit, Lightkit, and Shadowkit, and thinks of him, Dawnpelt, and Rowanclaw. Detailed description :Flametail is a lean, orange flame-colored tom with broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and kittypet blood through Hal. Author statements *Kate believes that if Flametail was still alive during Thunder and Shadow, he would have stay with ShadowClan and turn rogue, as Kate states that "although I like him, but I don't remember him as an outside the box thinker". Mistakes *Either he or his brother, Tigerstar, were mentioned as female. *It is mentioned that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt schemed to make a false StarClan prophecy, forgetting to mention that Flametail also helped. This is also mentioned later in the book. *He is mistakenly called dark ginger and shown as dark ginger on the family tree. File:Flametail.Icon.png *He is mistakenly shown with green eyes of the cover of Night Whispers and in The Ultimate Guide. *He is misakenly referred to as a medicine cat apprentice despite being a full medicine cat. *He is accidentally written as Flame-tail. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages